


A por la Snitch

by ZirtaEvans



Series: Bird Flash Week 2019 Español [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birdflash Week 2019, Day 5, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Wally West, Slytherin Dick Grayson, Tumblr: Birdflash Network's DickWally Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: Se acerca el partido de Quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Slutherin, Dick y Wally son grandes amigos pero son jugadores de sus respectivas casas, así que la rivalidad se impone hasta que alguien atrape la pelota de oro.





	A por la Snitch

Las clases de la tarde avanzaban con una lentitud habitual un viernes, pero ese viernes en especial era aun mas lento. Ya que mañana se disputaría un partido de Quidditch, Slytherin contra Ravenclaw; la tensión entre los miembros de ambas casas era palpable como siempre ocurrió en los muros del castillo.

Sobretodo para aquellos que eran parte del equipo de sus respectivas casas.

–Grayson.

–West.

Ultima clase del día para los de cuarto año. Pociones en las mazmorras. Coincidiendo con Dick Grayson guardián del equipo de Slytherin, y próximo capitán según los rumores, y Wally West buscador de Ravenclaw.

–Espero que hayas disfrutado los entrenamientos.–el pelirrojo sonrió.–Porque mañana apenas pasaras tiempo en la escoba, atrapare la snitch en tiempo récord.

–Por favor, West.–el moreno puso un sonrisa torcida.–Necesitáis una ventaja de 50 puntos o mas antes de que la puedas atrapar para tener una posibilidad con la copa. Y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie pase por mis aros.

–Muchas cosas van a pasar por ellos mañana, confió en nuestros cazadores.–el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Normalmente ambos jóvenes eran muy cercanos y pasaban las clases compartidas bromeando y jugando, pero en días como ese dejaban su amistad de lado para lanzarse pullas sobre sus habilidades en la escoba. Y aquella vez no era la excepción, se habían pasado la ultima semana vacilando sobre las cosas que podían hacer, en cualquier otra situación cualquiera hubiera haber dicho que no paraban de tirarse los tejos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su juego sobre quien era mejor que quien fueron interrumpidos por Snape que abrió la puerta de la mazmorra de pociones con un sonoro golpe y todos los alumnos entraron para ocupar sus lugares, como llevaban haciendo toda la semana West y Grayson se sentaron cada uno en un extremo con un compañero de su misma casa.

Aunque una pequeña parte de ambos no paraba de desear de que pasara el sábado y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

  


El día del partido estaba encapotado aun así nadie creía que llovería hasta al menos pasada la tarde. La expectación estaba en el aire como era normal antes de un día de quidditch, no tanto cuando jugaban Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero aun así las miradas volaban entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. La sed de sangre de sudor propia del deporte, los gritos de animo jubilo, abucheos al otro equipo; el ansia a todo eso alimentaba los catorce jugadores mas que listos para salir al campo.

Dick se levanto y se dirigió al campo hombro con hombro con el único otro chico del equipo de Slytherin aparte de el. Joseph Wilson, cazador, muchos decían que no era lo suficientemente agresivo pero tenia un buen brazo a la hora de marcar goles, prácticamente era el quien los metía todos mientras las otras dos cazadoras limpiaban gustosas el terreno con ayuda de las golpeadoras.

Cuando se estaban acercando Dick pudo divisar a lo lejos la reconocible cabeza pelirroja de Wally que se encontraba hablando con el capitán de su equipo Victor Stone. Un chico enorme de sexto año, seguramente le estaba recordando que aunque atrapase la snitch necesitaban estar en bastante ventaja con la puntuación para tener posibilidades con la copa.

Termino ganando Ravenclaw con una diferencia de treinta puntos, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Rose y Artemis Grace de derribarlo de la escoba para que no tuvieran que preocuparse de el. El partido se había alargado hasta casi la noche; a duras penas Dick podía apañárselas con la nueva formación del trió de cazadoras del otro equipo, la agresividad de las tres junto al emblema de su casa hizo que Jason no parase de llamarlas las Aves de Presa mientras comentaba el partido con McGonagall pegada a el para que soltara ningún taco como tenía por costumbre.

–Ese maldito de Reyes, si que estaba espabilado hoy–oyó gruñir a Markov mientras se dirigían hacia los vestuarios.

–O quizás ha hecho trampa, algún hechizo para aumentar sus reflejos.–cavilo Jade sonriendo.–Si pudiéramos demostrarlo.

–O quizás vosotras deberías practicar mas vuestros tiros en lugar de como derribar a otros cazadores.–les regaño la capitana pelirroja mientras entraban para darse todos una buena ducha relajante.

Antes de entrar con sus compañeros de equipo Dick echo una mirada por encima del hombro para ver como los miembros del equipo de Ravenclaw eran aplacados por sus compañeros de casa. No puedo evitar simular la sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo.

Lo mejor es que al haberse terminado ya todo eso podrías disfrutar juntos mañana la salida a Hosgmade, seguramente le tocaría invitarle por ganar el partido pero aquella idea no le molestaba lo mas mínimo. 


End file.
